


Letters for home

by direwolfofhighgarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfofhighgarden/pseuds/direwolfofhighgarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the purple wedding, Sansa is sent to the Vale and Margaery is left with her feelings and a lot of time to either reconcile them, or let them destroy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters for home

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit disheartened, as the original file had modified font to make it look more handwritten. Though I shall settle for what I have!
> 
> (Thank you, by the way, to those who have left amazing feedback on my first work and the predecessor of this piece. It was so very inspirational to receive positive reinforcement and I am excited to post this, even though it's in a bit of a different vein from the other piece).
> 
> I also don't know if this counts as fan fiction since most of what I read if not all involved rather narrative prose. I'm not quite sure how to tag this, so please excuse that!
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy my latest creation, and thank you kindly for taking your time to indulge in a beautifully fantastical world with me!

My Lady,

I send a message to inform you first and foremost of your safety. The turmoil here has not calmed, but I do hope to remind you that there is always solace in my comfort. Though you may be far, you always have a place with me, and nothing can change that in my heart. I do ask you, please, return my message with your words, even if you have just one. I wish to know your efforts, however you have achieved them, were not in vain. I will wait for your message, your word, please do send one back.

Princess of Thorns, house Tyrell.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

My dear Lady

It seems as though perhaps my last message was, to say the least, most vague. I apologize sincerely, though you and I know both the troubles of messages that can get lost in translation. Do forgive me, my lady, I could not wait for your answer and shall send this one shortly after. I am troubled deeply for the certainty of your safety. I wish only to know that you are okay. Whether you think of me or not is my least concern, my only desire is to know that you are able to have that choice, you may be. I will be most happy for your reply, and I wait upon it every day I am here. Please have mercy on me, I wait for you every day and I keep waiting until your message comes to me.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

Little wolf,

I worry for your safety. I grow more troubled than I could have ever known each day that I wait for you. I have soon lost my shame as I write a third letter to you. Do you think of me, little wolf? Perhaps you cannot. Perhaps your eyes have not set upon my words and they have fallen into nowhere. Please, have mercy on me. I know how angered you are, as is your every right. I admit I have waited longer than I thought I should have, but it only makes me believe you were not as lucky as I imagined you to be. Please prove me wrong, my dear wolf. I am not religious and have not prayed a day in my life, but I hope with every part of me that you will have mercy on me and return my message soon.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

Are my deepest fears making themselves known? I know I have mistreated you. I have kissed the one I do not love, and I have let the one I love fly away from my reach. The last time I saw you, you sat below me, but I picked your face from the crowd. Your melancholy follows me to this very hour and I wish nothing more than to tell you how deeply sorry I am for my thoughtless actions. I have been selfish throughout leading to that cursed day. Had I known what I do know, I would have left it all behind. I had promised you my home, where the flowers may delight you and perhaps the sun could warm your northern coldness. I had promised that to you with every intention of keeping my word true, but the last I have seen of you was a face of overwhelming sadness that I know now I could not dare to ask you forgiveness. As selfish as I am, I have loved you freely and entirely. Perhaps I did not love you as well as you deserved. Perhaps, every thing I am is not enough at all. Do you think the seven gods have longed to watch me suffer? Rarely had there been misfortune in my life, and I had been all but willing to give what I could, but you were much different, my dearest lady. For you I gave what I had, and now I am starting to believe that I promised you more than I could. These seven gods have played a game of my vows and the moment I met you, they had flipped the coins until they always landed in their favour. Where ever you are, I do hope you are safe. If I assume the worst, and the gods damned me surely, I hope your last thought was of me. If they are any merciful as their people are faithful, then I hope your thought of me was not of ill malice. I will suffer every day, and more after for you. You are all I ever really had and I lost it instantly. Please, if you can have the heart the gods seem to lack, please send a message so I can leave you easily.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

Sansa,

I miss you. I miss you every day, I miss you where ever you are. I can hide in my formality no longer. My urgency is growing restless and I am surely mad as I write. I have humbled myself in my words, as I cannot no longer in your presence. Though, in truth, I know your silence in my correspondence speaks so much greater than your sweet melancholy can. I have shamed myself, humbled myself, but I have been wrong. I have not loved you as I should. I have hid behind my words as I have become fearless from them. I stand by them, and I hide behind them, and I damn myself for hiding in obscurity. I have not been able to hear your name, I have not been able to speak it on my lips, and I cannot write it down. I have written four letters without addressing your name and I cannot forgive myself for it. I have not even signed these letters, and I could not expect you to respect me for it. I understand now your silence, if it was the vice you chose. I promised you Highgarden and you may think me a liar. I have lied, I have pretended, I have acted that our friendship was lesser than it is to not rouse suspicion. I have my duty, I have my family honour, but I do not have your respect. I am selfish for many things in my life, and you had mistaken me greatly. I know once in days past that your sad eyes have looked at me with admiration.  
I, too, have looked at you with fondness, and I daresay more than you can imagine. I have been bred to be a queen, a politician, the champion of the people, but through and through I am merely a girl, and I am vying for your love. I am many bad things of this life and the politics of the kingdoms bore me. You thrill me as much as you pain me, and I ache that you can find it in your grand, broken heart to reconcile my wrongdoings. I will continue writing to you as it heals me and brings me peace that milk of the poppy or summerwine could aspire to ever do. Please think of me, Sansa. I have broken you countless times over, and I have flayed you as you sat through my wedding. I am loyal only to you, and you know even now that my devotion will not fade.

Your Highgarden maiden, Margaery

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

There are whispers that you are in the Eyrie. Your northern sadness follows you to the Vale and I'm sure the direwolf in your heart feels freedom you have not felt since your childhood in Winterfell. I envy you for that, but it also saddens me that you are free also from me. So long ago that was, when you knew not of who I was and I knew not of who you were, and I almost wish to go back so you may never have had to know me. I have let you down in the worst possible way and I accept the dues I owe for that. I would wish to stay in this wretched place, as I could not go back to my home without aching for the thought that you belong there with me. My sweetest Sansa, I am not the only one who misses you. My dear grandmother asks of you. She is still swift and agile as ever, but her body soon fails her exponentially. Her heart yearns for you just as I do. She would take you back to Highgarden, I swear it. She has grown weary and listless. She has abandoned her pursuit and is taking me back with her. She curses the Capitol, the damned carnivorous house that took everything from my family and wants for nothing now but the flowers and my siblings among her. I, however, wish nothing more than to be with you. I still think about showing you my favourite gardens, all the places I'd gone as a young child and I want to remember these places for the moments I could share with you. I am always yours, and you know where to find me, and I hope one day you will write to me. I will always wait for your letter and that will be the day I can die happily without you here.

Sansa, I love you with no bounds, endlessly. I am yours now, as I should have always been, thoughtlessly and entirely.

I love you dearly. Margaery.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ 

My fairest Margaery.

You are ever the sweetest fool I remember you to be. I grieve for the pain in your words, as I know you must have been so distraught and disheartened by my apparent sadness. By the seven gods, and the old and new, it aches me that you have hurt yourself so much for me. It entertains me also that you have lost your formalities entirely and disregard your caution. I can only return that sentiment and give you nothing but the truth, which I will do as best and precisely as I can. There is so much to speak of that I could not know where to begin. The whispers are true that I am in the Vale with my aunt and poor cousin. She is the closest to the North I will ever feel henceforth, and I am strangely comforted by her. I had been brought here by Lord Baelish, and though he thinks me his sweet precious bird, I think every day at every hour that I am first and only your little wolf. You have a spell on me that I cannot place or name, and though I have kept hidden from you much to my own suffering as your own, I am comforted that you have not forgotten me. I am immensely grateful that you remember your promises of Highgarden. For now, I am doing as Lord Baelish bids, I have a duty of my own that I must reclaim in the name of my beloved house Stark. I know he wishes to wed me as soon as we succeed in reclaiming Winterfell. I am stronger now, and I have learned how to assert my wishes. Lord Baelish has his tricks, but I, too, have learned plenty with the company of many players. If I must play the game, I will do as I shall if it means I can come to you. Forget all your anger, my sweet lady. You have done more than I could ever hope for, and you have kept your loyalty true. I did not doubt once you will forget your promise. If there is anyone who should ask for mercy, it should be I, for making you suffer as you did. You have written to me devotedly and I returned it with unwarranted silence. I could say it was for the best, to keep me hidden and to keep you safe, but I had ignored my feelings for too long. I could have sent a letter without Lord Baelish knowing, but I did not. He is very focused on his plans and I am taking the time to indulge my heart. I will return to you in Highgarden when I claim Winterfell again, and I will take you to my home as I said I would. I could not bring you to the miserable rubble wrought by traitors and blood. I will claim the North for mine, and I will forget all the rest.

My fair rose, it is I who must ask you for forgiveness, but allow me that honour when I can truly behold you. It has been too long that we've gone on our walks and my hands long for the silk of your touch. I have spent too long becoming ash in my sadness that I have almost forgotten what it was like to be myself. You have created in me a happiness that only a flower could blossom, and that is something no one has given me such as you have. Wait for me in Highgarden, I will make it to see you and your dear grandmother. I will be the Queen in the North in our next several correspondence and I expect you here when I take what is mine.

Thank you for not forgetting me, my sweet and true Margaery. I could not have remembered anything else but you.

I am yours faithfully and surely. Sansa.

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄


End file.
